High voltage switches can be formed by two electrodes separated by a dielectric medium. When the applied voltage across the two electrodes is sufficiently high at or above a threshold voltage to cause a breakdown in the dielectric medium, a conductive path is created by the breakdown of the dielectric medium to create a “on” path and is in the “on” state. When the applied voltage is below the threshold voltage, the switch is in the “off” state.
The operation voltages of high voltage switches, and the output voltages of high voltage generators and charging circuits tend to be limited by the breakdown voltages of the dielectric materials used in these high voltage circuits.